Baldi's Basics: Red Edition
I love BBIEAL. I just love the over-saturation of BBIEAL content on Youtube and its Cancerous fanbase. But, ever since I encountred a super spoopy version of the game, I never went back to it again. I was on Discord when a friend of mine said: "Hey! BBIEAL 2 is out now! Here's a link!" I immediately clicked on it and it began downloading "Baldi's Basics: Red Edition" I was concerned, but I was still excited to play. When it finished downloading, It automatically opened up. What the game had in store would shock me for life. The Game It had a normal title screen. But there was one thing that was off. There was no music. My speakers were at max volume and my headphones had no broken wires, so I became confused. And the title. It said Baldi's Basics V 1.6.6.6. I was spooped, but I still started a new game. It had the same opening, but once again, there was no noise. I assumed it was a glitch and moved on. Baldi waved at me nicely, although his sprite was a bit broken, jittering slightly and vanishing for frames at a time. I went to get the first notebook and I saw that the classroom had a teacher. I enjoyed seeing such a beautiful teacher. When the You Can Think! Pad showed up, this was the problem: U+R(M-O*M)= I was confused. Weren't the questions supposed to be easy?! I simply answered 947 and I got it wrong. It suddenly exited the YCTP and I was in the school again. A low, Ice Cream Truck-Like tune was playing in the background. Before I could think, Baldi was rushing towards me with a Sonic The Hedgehog*The Flash pace. He was too fast for me. He jumpscared me and my compootpoot crashed. I was shocked to see, when I restarted it, that all my files were gone! The Horrors Continue Then, my watermelon hat man background suddenly morphed into a picture of Baldi, with hyper-realistic bloody eyes and razor sharp teeth. I threw my laptop into the Andromeda Galaxy and went on my Wii U to play some Mario Kart Wii. Baldi showed up to say Hi once more. I smashed my Wii U until every last atom was completely destroyed.I then went on my VideoNow and watched some Spongebob. Halfway through Can You Spare A Dime, SPongebob's face began to twist, and Baldi killed Pearl for no reason whatsover, and then killed Naily, my senpai. I cried and vowed to work that sucker to death, come on now, work that sucker to death. I ate my VideoNow and turned on my radio. It played Baldi's Basics: The Musical, and I nearly died of cringe. I burned my radio. I turned on my lava lampn and Baldi was in it! I broke it and it unleashed Baldi into the real world. He ran after me, but I hid in a closet and grabbed a freaking gun. Just as Baldi would kill me, I shot him in the freaking head and he died instantly. I went into the TV room and watched Chalkzone for the rest of the day. Or did I? The Next Day On the news, there was a story of a psychopath that escaped from a mental hospital, claiming to be Baldi. He would kidnap people or enter peoples houses and horribly mutilate them to make them look like the game's characters. I heard someone knock at the door. It was a girl, whose eyes were gouged out, sloppy black hair, red shirt, blue pants. She said: "Let's Play" as I realized I was a broom. GoTtA SwEeP SwEeP SwEeP Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Vidya games Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Mario